Premiere
The Base Set is the first set released for the My Little Pony Collectible Card Game. It contains over 250 cards. Contents Common Cards *7 Jetstream, All Heart (Friend) *8 Cerulean Skies, Skyward Soarer (Friend) *12 Emerald Green, Cider Aficionado (Friend) *14 Pegasus Royal Guard, Elite Sentry (Friend) *16 Rainbowshine, Cloud Wrangler (Friend) *20 Sweetie Sunrise, Early Riser (Friend) *22 Apple Cobbler, Headstrong (Friend) *23 Applejack, Plant Leader (Friend) *28 Granny Smith, Apple Elder (Friend) *29 Igneous Rock, Pebble Pusher (Friend) *30 Drill Bit, Destruction Worker (Friend) *33 Red Gala, Favorite Cousin (Friend) *36 Apple Brown Betty, Pastry Chef (Friend) *37 Berry Dreams, Pom-Pom Pony (Friend) *42 Flitter, Ribbon Wielder (Friend) *44 High Spirits, Life Enthusiast (Friend) *46 Pinkie Pie, Ice Cutter (Friend) *52 Professor Neigh, Algebraic! (Friend) *54 Comet Tail, Hale Bopper (Friend) *55 Mint Jewelup, A Cut Above (Friend) *58 Mayor Mare, Elected Official (Friend) *60 Blue Moon, Ol' Blue Eyes (Friend) *64 Twilight Sparkle, All-Team Organizer (Friend) *71 Hoity Toity, Vogue Authority (Friend) *73 Pearly Stitch, Crotchety Crocheter (Friend) *75 Rising Star, In the Spotlight (Friend) *76 Noteworthy, Humdinger (Friend) *78 Royal Riff, Songster (Friend) *79 Sugar Twist, Twister Sister (Friend) *80 Amethyst Star, Animal Leader (Friend) *81 Blue Jay, Warbler (Friend) *85 Forest Owl, Novice Assistant (Friend) *92 Opalescence, Curtain Shredder (Friend) *95 Spread Your Wings (Event) *99 Royal Guidance (Event) *135 Fighting for Friendship (Resource) *136 Foal Free Press (Resource) *138 Golden Oak Library (Resource) *144 Rubber Chicken (Resource) *153 Brown Parasprite (Troublemaker) *157 Purple Parasprite (Troublemaker) *161 A Thorn in His Paw (Problem) *162 Avalanche! (Problem) *165 Bunny Stampede (Problem) *169 Adventures in Foalsitting (Problem) *172 Mean Meanie Pants (Problem) *173 Hungry Hungry Caterpillars (Problem) *174 I Can Fix It! (Problem) *178 Looking for Trouble (Problem) *180 Who is Gabby Gums? (Problem) *181 Not Enough Pinkie Pies (Problem) *182 Monitor EVERYTHING! (Problem) *183 Monster of a Minotaur (Problem) *187 Parasprite Pandemic (Problem) *188 Ponyville in a Bottle (Problem) Uncommon Cards *9 Finish Line, Jammer (Friend) *15 Rainbow Dash, Weather Leader (Friend) *25 Auntie Applesause, Gum Flapper (Friend) *48 Ol' Salt, Salt Blocked (Friend) *77 Rarity, Nest Weaver (Friend) *84 Fluttershy, Animal Team (Friend) *102 A Bully and a Beast (Event) *103 A Touch of Refinement (Event) *104 A Vision of the Future (Event) *107 Crème de la Crème (Event) *109 Double-check the Checklist (Event) *110 Downright Dangerous (Event) *111 Duck and Cover (Event) *115 Fears Must be Faced (Event) *120 Swing Into Action (Event) *124 Spike, Take a Letter (Event) *126 Watch in Awe (Event) *133 Tangled Coiffure (Resource) *139 Hard Hat (Resource) *140 Lead Pony Badge (Resource) *141 Marvelous Chapeau (Resource) *142 Outshine Them All (Resource) *147 The Ponyville Express (Resource) *148 Too Many Bandages (Resource) *149 Too Much Pie (Resource) *150 Tricksy Hat (Resource) *154 Flam (Troublemaker) *155 Flim (Troublemaker) *158 Timberwolf (Troublemaker) *159 Wild Manticore (Troublemaker) *167 Clearing Gloomy Skies (Problem) *168 Cloudbursting (Problem) *170 Emergency Dress Order (Problem) *171 795 Wing Power (Problem) *175 I Need Answers (Problem) *176 It's a Twister! (Problem) *177 It's Alive! (Problem) *185 Maybes are for Babies (Problem) *186 Fashion Feast (Problem) *189 Raze This Barn (Problem) *190 Runaway Cart (Problem) *192 Special Delivery! (Problem) *193 Ponynapped! (Problem) *196 Wrapping Up Winter (Problem) Rare Cards *17 Scootaloo, Creature Catcher (Friend) *21 Gala Appleby, Refined Farmer (Friend) *24 Applejack, Barn Raiser (Friend) *31 Full Steam, Smoke Stacked (Friend) *34 Sunny Smiles, Iconic Friend (Friend) *35 Night Watch, Vigilant Patrol (Friend) *50 Surprise, Party Pegasus (Friend) *53 Bright Bulb, Seasoned Strategist (Friend) *61 Spring Forward, Companianable Filly (Friend) *62 Sunny Rays, One Bright Mare (Friend) *74 Lotus Blossom, Sauna Expert (Friend) *82 Falcon, Fast & Furious (Friend) *88 Lilac Links, Superstitious (Friend) *90 Mr. Beaverton Beaverteeth, Dam Builder (Friend) *117 Gotta Go Fast (Event) *119 Straighten Up & Fly Right (Event) *138 Golden Oak Library (Resource) *151 Two Bits (Resource) *156 Parasprite Swarm (Troublemaker) Ultra Rare Cards *197 Dr. Hooves, Unblinking (Friend) *198 Rainbow Dash, Winged Wonder (Friend) *199 Big Mac, Immense Apple (Friend) *200 Ship Shape, Heavy Lifter (Friend) *202 Screwy, Barking Mad (Friend) *203 Twilight Sparkle, Ursa Vanquisher (Friend) *204 Zecora, Everfree Guru (Friend) *205 Octavia, Virtuoso (Friend) *206 Rarity, Truly Outrageous (Friend) *207 Philomena, Beard of a Feather (Friend) *208 Princess Celestia, Ray of Sunshine (Friend) *209 Heart's Desire (Resource) *211 Fluttershy, Monster Tamer (Friend) Fixed Cards *1 Rainbow Dash, Flier Extraordinare (Mane Character) *2 Applejack, Dependable Farmpony (Mane Character) *3 Pinkie Pie, Party Animal (Mane Character) *4 Twilight Sparkle, Faithful Student (Mane Character) *5 Rarity, Dazzling Fashionista (Mane Character) *6 Fluttershy, Beastmaster (Mane Character) *13 Holly Dash, Flighty Filly (Friend) *26 Cherry Jubilee, Queen of the Hill (Friend) *63 Lady Justice, Judge and Jury (Friend) *70 Vidala Swoon, Mane Manager (Friend) *97 Dig Deep (Event) *98 Apples and Oranges (Event) Foiled Cards *ƒ15 Granny Smith, Apple Elder (Friend) *ƒ21 Professor Neigh, Algebraic! (Friend) *ƒ27 Fluttershy, Guidance Counselor (Friend) *ƒ31 Assertiveness Training (Event) *ƒ33 Straighten Up & Fly Right (Event) *ƒ37 Golden Oak Library (Resource) *ƒ38 Sweet Apple Acres (Resource) Promotional Cards *1 Rainbow Dash, To the Rescue (Friend) *7 Nightmare Moon (Troublemaker) *12 Assault Cake (Resource) Starter Decks *Twilight Sparkle/Applejack Starter Deck *Rainbow Dash/Rarity Starter Deck *Pinkie Pie/Fluttershy Two Player Starter Deck Images Mlp-pack.jpg|Booster Pack art. baseboosterbox.jpg|Booster Box art. Category:Collecting Category:Releases